Ninja and Autobots
by Foresthunter
Summary: Ryuuto was somehow sent to the transformers world and was found unconcious by Sam Witwicky and his family, they take her in under he pretense of her having amnesia, how will she survive with rampaging giant robots raging war on Earth?


Ryuuto was sipping some water at the cherry blossom festival. The Konoha 12, Their sensei's and a few more people were all having a nice picnic outside.

Suddenly chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around Ryuuto's limbs. All the fun stopped as Ryuuto was suddenly pulled into a vortex that appeared beneath her.

"Ryuuto! No!" Kakashi shouted trying to get to her but was repelled back by an unknown force.

Just then Ryuuto was swallowed by the vortex and the portal disappeared.

"KUSO!" Kakashi snarled and slammed his fist into the ground, angry he couldn't do anything to save her.

**With Ryuuto…**

Ryuuto slammed into the ground, then blacked out.

Sam walked out into the garden one morning and saw a girl passed out in his yard. He quickly ran to her and checked her vitals. "She's alive…" he muttered and checked for wounds. He found none but a bump on her head. He quickly lifted her up and ran into the house. "Ma! I need some help!"

Judy came to her son's aide and saw the girl in his arms. "What happened Sam? Oh my, she's beautiful!"

"Never mind that Ma, I just found her outside on the ground. She does have a bump on her head though…" Sam answered.

"Take her to the guest room Sam." Judy said.

Sam nodded and went to the guest room.

**A few hours later…**

Ryuuto woke up with a raging headache. And looked around to see that she was in a bedroom. Soon a woman walked in.

"Oh! You're awake! My name is Judy Witwicky, my son found you outside in our Garden. Do you know how you got there?" Judy asked as she got some aspirin and a glass of water for her.

Ryuuto gratefully took the pill and swallowed it. "My name is Ryuuto. Erm, I don't really remember much, actually I can't even remember anything." She half lied. It was true, she really did have no idea how she got here… where ever 'here' was.

"Oh dear, you must have gotten amnesia from that bump on your head. You can stay with us as long as you like Ryuuto dear. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Judy asked.

"Well, I can remember that I was taught martial arts for a long time. I can also remember that I studied to be a doctor. I also know I can cook and garden very well. Sorry, but other than that, all I remember is that I am Japanese and my name." Ryuuto said.

"Well that's alright sweetie, you can help around the house while you stay." Judy smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Witwicky." Ryuuto said politely, slightly bowing.

"Oh no, just call me Judy alright?" Judy smiled.

Ryuuto then got out of bed and followed Judy to the Kitchen. She looked at the clock and noticed it was around lunch time. Judy led her to the table and motioned her to sit down. In front of her was a plate of food she had never seen before.

"Hi my name is Ron Witwicky, but you can call me Ron." Ron smiled.

"And my name is Sam." Sam waved.

"My name is Ryuuto." Ryuuto said with a friendly smile.

"The poor girl has amnesia. So she'll be staying here until she remembers where she came from. She is going to be helping around the house." Judy said.

The men nodded and started to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Ryuuto said before she started eating.

"What does that mean Ryuuto?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it means 'thank you for the food'" Ryuuto explained.

Judy just gave her a bright smile.

It took a little while for her to get used to all of the new things such as a computer or lawn mower. Ryuuto read any book she could get her hands on, including Sam's textbooks. She found the History, Science and Math textbook's very interesting. She had very good memory so she even tutored Sam in math and Science.

She either read books or trained in her taijutsu. She had figured out she could still use chakra. She was also immensely glad that they hadn't looked through her pouches, which she now kept hidden with a weak genjutsu. She had found out that there was no such thing as ninja in this realm, even though she could still sense chakra in every living thing, just locked away deeply from lack of use.

She had to wore Sam's old clothing, which was fine with her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked as she trained in Taijutsu.

She stopped her workout for a moment to answer. "I'm training and practising my martial arts, it's one of the things I can remember. It is also very good exercise."

"Do you think you can teach me some things?" Sam asked.

"Sure, come over here and I'll teach you some basic defensive moves." She smiled and helped Sam into the right positions and showed him out to execute them properly. She had also told him when the proper time to use them was. So far she taught him how to get away from a headlock, how to throw someone, and the proper way to dodge a punch or kick. She also taught him how to deflect a punch so he could throw one back, including how to properly punch and kick someone.

Sam got them down pretty well and practised with Ryuuto.

"I would suggest doing around 30 push ups and sit ups a day and increase by one or two each day to help increase your muscle power. I would also suggest doing a light jog for about 15 minutes for stamina. If you want to increase your flexibility for higher kicks and doing other more advanced techniques, stretch your legs like this every single day for at least 10 minutes. " Ryuuto said and demonstrated for him.

Sam nodded.

It was a month later that Sam finally got his first car. But Ryuuto noticed immediately it was no car, she was very aware of the life force beating strongly from the car.

"Hey Sam, can I wash your car?" Ryuuto asked him.

Sam shrugged "Sure, go ahead, the thing could use a wash."

Ryuuto nodded and went to the driveway. She got a bucket, a sponge, soap, and the hose out and sprayed down the car. She took the sponge and started to wash it. She felt vibrations and heard the engine practically purr as she carefully washed all of the dirt and mud off. "You know, you seem very alive. I can tell you aren't really a car." She said.

"_What you talkin' about Willis?_" The radio snapped on.

"I…am not from this world, from a different dimension I think. I can do things that most people would think is from a fairy tale fantasy world. I can see it, your life force. But I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone about my secret, deal?" Ryuuto smiled as she continued to rinse off all of the suds.

"_You got yourself a deal, partner._" The radio said.

Ryuuto just laughed lightly as she started to dry off the car. She then buffed him before she started waxing.

"Are there more of you guys?" She asked.

"_You got it!_" The radio answered.

"I can't wait to meet them then." Ryuuto smiled.

It was a good while later that she finally finished waxing.

"There, all done, you look a lot better than before." Ryuuto said.

"_Thank you, thank you very much._" The radio said.

Just then, Sam came out and saw his car. "Wow, it looks great! Thanks Ryuuto, hey, do you want to come with me to the lake party, my friend Miles is coming too."

Ryuuto nodded and got into the back seat of the car. The seat belt secured her to the seat all by itself. She patted the seat and whispered "Thank you."

Sam then started the car and drove to Miles' house, he got into the front seat.

"Hey Ryuuto, remember anything yet?" Miles asked.

"I remember that I lived in a small village in the country, but that's basically it. The memories are coming back really slowly I'm afraid." Ryuuto answered.

"Well that's alright." Miles grinned.

"That explains why you haven't seen or heard of cars or computers before." Sam said.

They soon pulled up to the lake. Sam and Miles acted a little odd when they got out, claiming to go there just to climb a tree.

Ryuuto shrugged and got out of the car, startling the others who never seen her before. She leaned against the car, looking at the beautiful lake.

"So who's this little beauty?" a boy named Trent asked as he looked at Ryuuto.

The engine of Sam's car revved loudly but was silenced when Ryuuto put a comforting hand on the door and patted lightly.

"Why don't you come with us girl, you'll have a lot more fun." Trent and his friends said as they grabbed her arms, only to be flipped and pinned down to the ground in a moment.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Ryuuto answered politely and let them go. They scoffed and tried to force a girl named Mikeala, Sam's crush, to come with them, she flipped them off and Sam offered to drive her home.

**Skip to fight with Barricade**

Frenzy was attacking Sam and Mikeala until Ryuuto came running to them, grabbed the little robot, and brutally ripped the head off, where Sam proceeded to kick it like a soccer ball. The head transformed into Mikeala's cell phone.

Sam's camaro introduced himself as an alien and invited them back into his car mode, which Ryuuto just went in without complaints. "You coming or not?" She shouted at the shocked couple.

The quickly got in. But was shoved out when Mikeala made a comment about how crappy looking he was. Ryuuto wasn't forced out as the car transformed into a brand new camaro, and let Sam and Mikeala back in.

They drove to a secluded alley way to see more vehicles drive through.

They got out of the car and they all started to transform.

All Ryuuto could say was "That… was so cool." Which amused them.

The tallest one with the red and blue armour knelt down to them. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.

"…Yeah." Sam answered a moment later, which made Ryuuto face palm.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The neon yellow/green on said.

"Autobots…okay." Sam nodded.

"Why are you here?" Mikeala asked.

Optimus then went into the explanation of why they were there and what happened to Cybertron because of the war between them and the decepticons.

"This is my first Lieutenant, Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz said and did a flip. "This seems like a cool place to kick it." He said and sat on a car.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We learned the earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus said. "My Weapon's specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said.

Ironhide spun his cannons and aimed them at Sam, Ryuuto, and Mikeala. "You feelin' lucky, Punk?"

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus chided.

"I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide huffed.

"Awesome…" Ryuuto said with pure admiration for the weapons in her eyes.

Ironhide looked at Ryuuto, then at Optimus. "I like her."

If you looked carefully, you could see a ghost of a smile on Optimus' face.

"My Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus continued.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet observed.

Optimus got this weird irritated look on his face.

Ryuuto looked at Ratchet, then at Optimus, then at Sam. She quickly shoved Sam towards Mikeala. "Have fun Sam."

This surprised them since they thought Sam was with Ryuuto. Optimus felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Sam and Mikeala blushed.

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Bumblebee? You're my guardian?" Sam asked. Which Bumblebee made a whirr and nodded.

"I knew you weren't a car." Ryuuto smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "You mean you knew about this all along and didn't tell me?"

"No, I just knew he wasn't a car, I guess you could say I'm like them in a way." Ryuuto said and pointed at the Autobots.

"You're an alien too?" Mikeala asked.

"Uhh, I guess you can say that… Technically, I'm not from this dimension entirely…" Ryuuto pointed out, surprising everyone.

"Wait, does that mean you never had amnesia?" Sam asked her.

"Technically, I never actually lied except for how much I remembered; I really did have no idea how I got here." Ryuuto said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, would you have believed me if I said this? 'Hi, my name is Ryuuto, I'm a ninja from another dimension that can use magical powers.'" Ryuuto said sarcastically.

There was silence for a moment before Sam answered "No…"

"Exactly." Ryuuto smirked.

"Wait Magical powers? What do you even mean?" Mikeala asked.

"I mean the use of chakra to do things like this." Ryuuto said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, only to reappear sitting on Optimus' shoulder. "Sup." She waved to Optimus' surprised face.

You could see everyone's jaw practically dropping.

"How-How did you?" Sam stuttered.

"Ninja art: Body flicker technique." Ryuuto smiled.

"What else can you do?" Optimus asked curiously.

Ryuuto stood up and said "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" She said as she weaved her hand signs and breathed a huge ball of fire away from Optimus. She then smirked at their shocked forms. "I can breathe fire, control Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning, I can heal wounds, and I can also increase my physical strength and speed. I can even fly if I wanted to."

"Damn." Jazz commented, breaking the silence.

"Is there a limit to how much you can do?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, I use what is called Chakra. Chakra is basically one's life force created by mixing the spiritual energy and the physical energy together. Each technique I use requires a certain amount of chakra to use. And I don't have an unlimited amount, so yes, I have a limit to how much I can do before I need to rest and recharge my chakra." Ryuuto explained.

"What happens…if you use up all of your…chakra." Ironhide asked curiously.

"I die." Ryuuto said nonchalantly.

"Wait, so if you die if you use all of your chakra, then how do you know when you are low on the stuff?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, you'll feel it, you'll just feel really exhausted and tired if you are low on chakra." Ryuuto said.

"Interesting…" Ratchet said. "Permission to scan you?"

"Sure…" Ryuuto said before a light scanned her.

"How fascinating, there seems to be…pathways for this chakra of yours to flow throughout your body!" Ratchet said excitedly before mulling over the other observations he got from the scan.

"Anyways…" Sam started before continuing "How did you learn about my grandpa's glasses?"

"Ebay." Optimus said seriously, earning a muffled laughter from Ryuuto. "Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival."

"Please tell me you still have those glasses." Mikeala said.

Sam nodded and the Autobots all transformed back into their vehicle forms.

"Can I ride with you Optimus-sama?" Ryuuto asked. Her answer was his car door opening for her. She climbed in and put on her seat belt.

"Why do you call me Optimus-sama?" He asked through the radio.

"Check up Japanese honorifics." Ryuuto replied and it took him a moment.

"Ah, I see, but I do not need an honorific, not one that refers to me in such a superior way anyways." Optimus said.

"So, Optimus is just fine with you?" Ryuuto asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Since Optimus was driving Ryuuto just settled to gently petting the steering wheel in a way that made it look like she was driving.

The semi shivered from her touch, which Ryuuto felt it and stopped rubbing the steering wheel. "Oh sorry, does that feel weird?"

"…No, it felt…very nice." Optimus answered after a moment.

When they finally got to Sam's house, Ryuuto got out of the semi so Optimus could transform back to his normal self.

Sam was panicking as they stumbled over the yard until Optimus accidently stepped on the fountain.

"Oops, my bad." Optimus said, which almost sent Ryuuto into a fit of laughter.

Sam was practically pulling his hair out in frustration.

Mojo then ran up to Ironhide and peed on his foot.

Ironhide grunted in disgust. "You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

"No! This is our Chihuahua, he's a pet! We love Chihuahuas!" Sam said.

"He lubricated on my foot!" Ironhide growled.

"He-He peed on you? Bad Mojo, bad Mojo!" Sam scolded his dog.

"Bad Mojo…" Ironhide repeated. "Ugh, that's gunna rust."

Ryuuto then came up to him with a clean rag and wiped the area where Mojo peed on him clean. "There, all better."

"Thanks." Ironhide said.

Sam then ran up to his front door and gestured for the Autobots to hide. Ryuuto simply jumped right through Sam's open bedroom window.

"I'll get started on looking on those glasses Sam, so try and deter your parents!" Ryuuto called out from the window before she started searching his room.

Sam managed to get out of being grounded and he ran up to his room.

"Nothing yet Sam, have you ever heard of cleaning this place?" Ryuuto told him.

Sam ignored that and started searching.

Soon he saw Mikeala at the window being held up by Optimus. "They really want those glasses." She said as Sam helped her in.

Sam told her to search the other third of the room. He then looked out the window to see all of the Autobots 'hiding' in their alt forms. "This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding! This is my yard, not a truck stop!"

Ryuuto looked out the window and snorted at the sight. "Okay you guys, you stick out like a light in the dark. Try a different way of hiding."

They then continued their search. Optimus then peered into the window, obviously impatient. Sam pleaded with him for 5-10 more minutes, but not before groaning about his mother's flowers that Optimus accidently stepped on.

"Autobots, fall back." He ordered. Soon Ratchet accidently tripped and landed on the electricity wires.

"Wow! That felt tingly!" Ratchet said and groaned. "You have got to try that."

"Yeah…that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically before all of the power in the neighbourhood went out.

The Autobots turned on their lights and directed them to Sam's room.

Soon his parents came knocking on his bedroom door, demanding to be let in. Sam eventual let them in and Sam's mom wondered if he was masturbating.

Sam, Ron, and Ryuuto just looked at her in horror and the men denied anything.

"Erm, Judy, I highly doubt that he would do…that…when I'm in the room." Ryuuto said, making her presence known.

"Sorry, it's been a weird night, I've had a little bit to drink." Judy said.

"Yeah, but we saw a light in here…" Ron said looked around in the bathroom. Optimus peered into the window and abruptly pulled back, making the house shake again. "Earthquake!" he said before crouching in the bathtub. "God I hate these…"

"Quick! Hide!" Optimus said as they all took up hiding spots.

Ron looked through the window. "Aww, nooo. Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed." He groaned, blissfully unaware of the Autobots hiding.

Ryuuto looked through the side window to see Ironhide and Ratchet up against the wall. Ironhide motioning her to be quiet as Ratchet made a slicing motion at his throat. Ryuuto's eyes just took on a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Better call the city! We have a blown transformer…power poles sparking all over the place… Oh man, the yard's a waste…" Ron said as he took notice of the fallen and sparking wires. "Trashed…gone…" He said before retreating back inside.

"The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?" Ironhide asked as he started up his cannons.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Ratchet obliged by helping Ironhide aim through one of the windows.

"Ironhide! You know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" Optimus scolded.

"I was just saying we could…it's an option…" Ironhide replied.

"We heard you talking to somebody Sam, and I know it wasn't Ryuuto." Judy said.

Mikeala then showed herself and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hi, I'm Mikeala…and I'm a friend of Sam's and Ryuuto's" She smiled.

Judy squealed a bit and said "Gosh, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you…" Mikeala said smiling.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry you had to hear our little family discussion." Judy said.

"My backpack mom, have you seen it?" Sam asked quickly.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." She answered and he and Ryuuto raced to the kitchen.

Sam went through his backpack and got the glasses. But men in black suits showed up so he slipped them into his pocket.

They pointed some kind of radiation checker at Sam. "14 rads…" Simmons said and pointed it to Ryuuto. The machine sparked and started smoking. "off the charts…BINGO! Bag em and tag em."

Ryuuto reluctantly allowed herself to be cuffed and shoved into the car with Mikeala and Sam.

"You're a ninja, can't you get us out of this?" Sam whispered to Ryuuto.

"In this situation, it would only make it worse." Ryuuto replied quietly. "I could easily get away, but I don't want to reveal myself yet. Plus, I have no idea where they took your parents."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"So, you are ladiesman217 correct?" Simmons asked.

Sam denied it, saying that it was just a random typo. Ryuuto sighed.

"So, what do you know about aliens?" Simmons asked them.

"What you mean like E.T.?" Sam lied.

"Fake." Mikeala said.

"They're real." Ryuuto answered, making Sam and Mikeala have surprised looks on their faces.

"So you admit to knowing about aliens!" Simmons accused.

"No, I just said they exist. Think about it, earth is one planet in one solar system, in one galaxy. Out of the billions and trillions of galaxies that exist in the universe, there has to be other planets that have life out there somewhere. We can't be the only ones, so yeah, aliens definitely exist." Ryuuto calmly explained.

Simmons' excited face dropped into a scowl, but he couldn't deny that she was right about her theory.

Sam and Mikeala inwardly congratulated Ryuuto on her logical excuse and explanations.

"You said to the police officer that your car _transformed_, care to elaborate?" Simmons questioned.

"I-I-I" Sam stuttered until something grabbed the car and lifted it and ripped the roof off.

They all saw Optimus looming over them with an angry look on his face.

"Ohh, you Assholes are in for it now, gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my friend…Optimus Prime." Sam said smugly.

"Taking the children…was a bad move." Optimus warned.

Soon the other agents got out of their vehicles and pointed their weapons at Optimus.

Ryuuto inwardly face palmed at their stupidity. As if those puny bullets would actually do more than a scratch on Optimus, who could easily kill them all, except for her, easily.

"Autobots…relieve them off their weapons." Optimus ordered, soon all of the Autobots appeared. Ironhide pointed his cannons at them.

"Gimme those…" Jazz said before using a magnet like thing to rip all of their weapons away from them.

"You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols. I can't communicate with you." Simmons said.

"Get out of the car." Optimus growled.

"Out of the car? Us?" Simmons questioned nervously.

"NOW!" Optimus shouted.

They all scrambled out of the car. Ryuuto's cuffs clanged on the pavement as Mikeala unlocked Sam's.

Mikeala told Simmons to strip so she could lock him against the pole, saying that it was retaliation for threatening her dad.

They all fled. Ryuuto followed Optimus closely as Sam and Mikeala rode on his shoulder.

They hid under the bridge, which Ryuuto just used chakra too jump and hide behind one of the beams.

Sam and Mikeala slipped and fell, but Bumblebee dove and caught them before Ryuuto could try and help them.

Helicopters shot cables at Bumblebee, binding his arms and legs as Sector Seven appeared again with Simmons. Sam desperately tried to reach Bumblebee, yelling at them to stop attacking him, saying that Bumblebee wasn't fighting back.

Ryuuto saw red when they violently tried to subdue Bumblebee that she leapt from her hiding spot and dashed towards them, she took out her daggers and slashed the cables, freeing Bumblebee, she released her wings and stood beside Bumblebee. One hand on his shoulder as she placed a shield on them, making them glow a soft gold.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm here to help." Ryuuto smiled at Bumblebee, who nodded gratefully.

"Another alien? Get her!" Simmons shouted and they all tried to take her down, she left a shield on Bumblebee so the freezing effects didn't do a thing.

"Hey! Girl! What do you think you're doing? Why are you helping a hostile alien?" Simmons shouted as he saw nothing was working.

"Hostile? You're the one who's hostile you Jackasses! Bumblebee didn't fight back at all! He could've attacked you and tried to get away, but he didn't! You assumed that he was hostile and attacked without even considering the fact that he could've been peaceful!" Ryuuto snarled back, obviously her words struck something within the soldiers as they pondered her words.

"Girl! I'm ordering you to stand down!" Simmons commanded.

"You have no right to command me. I'm an 'alien' aren't I? I only answer to my leader, the Hokage." Ryuuto retaliated.

"The girl is protecting Bumblebee…" Ratchet said.

"We will go with you peacefully, you can already tell none of your gadgets will work on me or Bumblebee, so don't waste your time." Ryuuto said.

"Fine, let's go boys!" Simmons said and shoved Sam and Mikeala back into another car, but not before Sam shot a grateful look at Ryuuto, who nodded.

Bumblebee sat on the platform they tried to pin him on with Ryuuto right beside him, glaring at anyone who tried anything fishy.

After they left, Optimus found the glasses on the ground.

"Phew, thank primus that girl is protecting Bumblebee." Jazz sighed in relief.

"Yes, but we must hurry to the Allspark." Optimus said and they left in the night.

They soon arrived at Hoover dam.

Ryuuto and Bumblebee being wheeled off to a examination and experimentation room. They tried to strap Bumblebee down, only to have Ryuuto erect a shield around them in an orb like shape, preventing anyone trying to get near them.

Sam was escorted into the base. Simmons introduced NBE-1.

"Um, that's Megatron, he's the leader of the Decepticons, he wants to take over the Universe." Sam explained.

Simmons then explained how they got modern day's technology from Megatron by reverse engineering.

"Um, why didn't you just keep him up north…where he's naturally cold? You know, so if the generators fail so he won't thaw and escape." Mikeala asked. Which earned snickers and snorts from the soldiers when they knew she had a good point.

Simmons showed them the Allspark after Sam brought it up.

When the Power went out, Megatron slowly thawing from his frozen prison, Sam demanded Simmons to release Bumblebee.

"You have to take me to my Car and my friend! Right now Bumblebee knows what to do with the cube and my friend has the best chance of actually fighting Megatron than all of us combined." Sam growled.

"It's confiscated along with your little alien girl friend." Simmons shot back.

"Well unconfiscate them!" Sam said.

"You may know what it's going to do but I don't!" Simmons grunted.

"Take the kid to his car!" Will said as the soldiers put all of the agents at gunpoint.

"Simmons, I would suggest doing what he says…losing is not really an option for these guys." Keller smirked.

"You want to lay lives on the kid's camaro and the alien girl? Fine." Simmons sneered.

They soon went to the examination room to see Ryuuto glaring at the scientists as she was still holding up the barrier.

"Wow, angels do exist." Epps muttered as he took a glance at Ryuuto's gold wings.

"Ryuuto! Put down the barrier! The decepticons are coming and Bumblebee needs to get to the Allspark! The cube is here!" Sam shouted.

Ryuuto nodded and the shield was brought down. She slowly walked towards Sam, glaring at anyone who would try and attack them with her fierce golden eyes.

Bumblebee got up and got his battle mask on and activated his cannons and pointed it at them.

"Calm down bee, they won't do anything now." Sam assured him. Bumblebee warily got up and deactivated his cannon and retracted his battle bask.

They were taken to the Allspark, where Bumblebee shrunk it.

Megatron finally broke free from the ice and shouted "I am MEGATRON!" and bolted out of the base, destroying anything that got in his way.

They planned to get the Cube hidden in Mission city so they headed out. Glen, Maggie, Simmons, and the secretary of defence stayed behind to try and signal back up from the airforce.

Ryuuto dashed and saw Megatron getting away. "Oh no you don't Megashit!" She growled and latched on to the now airborne decepticon leader.


End file.
